


Monotone

by Monochroma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #poorbeeb, Absolutely no smut, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Horrortale, And Killer! Sans is here too, Bara Sans (Undertale), Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I have an irregular schedule so this updates whenever the fuck i want, I think I'm doing okay, I'm sorry but I don't do heavy romance, MC doesn't understand puns or jokes, MC is Asexual, MC is Tall, MC is a skeleton, MC is somewhat mentally impaired, MC's name will be revealed in the story, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Self-Harm, There will be adorable pictures, definitely gore though, just a warning, lots of fluff, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochroma/pseuds/Monochroma
Summary: She was a skeleton, and all she knew were the colors and the noise. She was trapped, but she escaped. The Noise followed her.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Papyrus (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 87
Kudos: 280





	1. The Colors and The Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgive me not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680127) by [Popiplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popiplant/pseuds/Popiplant). 



> This is my very first fanfiction! YEY. I've been wanting to do this for a while, since I've seen other fanfictions. I was bored after online school and had this idea for a while.

Darkness….

It’s all dark.

Everywhere is dark.

At first, I didn't hear anything..

…..

Then, **Noise**

The spaces between the noise were long, almost comforting

The sudden buzzing at the back of…. ( _Something?)_ instantly died before it was noticed properly.

_I want to keep it._

Then, it was me, in the dark, with only the lulling noise to accompany me.

_It’s mine now_

But then, it sped up, slowly, at first, then, rushed to the point where I could barely hear it.

_I don’t like this ._

_. . . . . ._

_The silence is deafening._

_No_

_No_

_no_

_No_

_no , no_

_You **CAN’T** leave me here!_

_Comebackcomebackcomebackcomebackcomebackcomeback-_

_Its....dark..._

_I'm so alone_

~~_ But, I was always alone, wasn’t I? _ ~~

I don’t remember what happened next clearly.

The dark looked….. _Hungry_

It simply, greedily consumed everything.

It looked….Angry?

The noise kept it calm, the noise kept _me_ calm.

. . . .

It _hurt._

_It really **hurt**._

_Couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything._

~~_Sluggish...helpless….how I hated the endless silence. But, was there someone else?_ ~~

And then, it happened.

I felt something _else_

It wasn’t painful.

Then, Noise again.

The pain went away.

However, when it came back it brought new noises.

Many noises, different noises. The first noise was always louder than all the others.

_How am I going to keep them all?_

I hung on to every single one, replaying them over and over, trying to make sense of it all.

Then they got louder, and were accompanied with a light gurgling sound. I did not like this one.

Then a strange feeling washed over me.

It was biting, and touched me everywhere.

_What an unpleasant feeling…._

_…._

It didn’t go away.

I decided to try something new.

I willed myself to do something again.

….

_What was that!?_

I did it again.

And again, I felt the iffy feeling shift around me.

 _‘Body….’_ My confused mind automatically provided, ‘I have a body”`

_Now, what do I do with this ‘body’ anyway?_

The noises got louder, convincing me to try something new. I will something else to move.

The strange feeling touches something below me.

I’m able to tell the difference between the noises much more easily, they sound much louder,more close. The strange feeling returned tenfold, along with a dizzy weightless calm.

There is something heavy in front of my vision. It (feels?) like something that belongs to me. It’s different from the other darkness. It doesn’t feel like anything…

I feel like I could make it move, and so I did, with all of my strength in this strange ‘body’.

And it did move, albeit very slowly, like something was weighing them down from above. It was strange, but everything was strange so i didn't mind it much.

And my mind whirled from the sharp contrast from the action.

It was _overwhelming_ , to say the least.

There was a new thing. It was _pretty. It was everywhere!_

 _ **‘Color’**_ , something told me

_So pretty…._

_**This is mine now.** _

After claiming it for my own, I feel myself move. The movement causes a strange heaviness to wash over part of me. A thing floats upwards, blocking my view.

_There’s more of it. It’s different._

I adjusted my view so that I was looking down. More of the color, but with something else. It was bright and it was shiny.

The Noise seemed to emanate from this particular object. I moved my extensions to touch it, and immediately felt something…. flit about inside of me somewhere.

I instinctively knew that this was _me_ , but… how could it be me if i’m right here? There was something attached to it that I knew was not supposed to be there. I tried touching it, but a sharp feeling bloomed immediately when I tried to do so.

_Pain. Everywhere. Not good._

I refrain from touching it again.

All the while the other noises never cease and occasionally get louder. I feel that they are coming from somewhere in front of me. I reach out with my appendages towards the source and….

_Thump!_

Something…..is there….

I touch it again, with both my arms this time.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

I can make my own noises!

I immediately focus all of my attention to touching the weird thing, reveling in the strange new noises I made. In my eagerness my body suddenly contracted, the bubbling noise got louder, accompanied by a newer noise.

_Did it come from somewhere?_

I did it again! It was….nice?

The noises from outside got louder, they sounded...almost excited. But I couldn’t focus on them for too long because the calming pulse that was _everywhere_ and _nowhere_ at once held me in it’s vices and quieted my mind, letting the dark invade the edges of my vision and letting my body go slack.

.

.

.

.

.

I couldn’t focus on anything but the strange sensations on my body and a weird tugging and pushing on _somewhere_ that left me with that unpleasant feeling lingering at my center. I felt something hard brush up against my back, then a constant weighing force that was different than before.

The next time I ‘woke up’ it was different. I was laying on something solid. It was _cold_ (so that's what that feeling was) and the ceiling was the same color as my body. I will my person to move again and it did, albeit, way more easily. I look around, and everything is the same color, or slightly darker. The space was dim, and there was no sign of the pretty color from before. The darkness hid in the corners of the area (If the slightly darker blurs in the spaces where the dreary barriers connected were to be called so).

I look around, and I see that the walls were bare except for a door leading somewhere. The muted colors were almost calming and made me a little sleepy, but I didn’t want to go back to the dark just yet. The comforting tick from the object in my center reverberated around the small space.

I decided to dedicate my time to learning more about my body. I explored everything, my own unfamiliar touch causing strange feelings. I touch just below my vision and feel a hole, a strange (warm?) shift in the air where you touched. A little downwards, and something _sharp_ poked at my fingers. There were many of them and I had no idea what they were for exactly.

I made a noise again and noticed that the pointy things unlatched, and stuck a _(hand)_ in before it snapped back closed. The sharp things hurt, and I reflexively opened them a little more. There was something _slimy_ in there, so I pulled it out where I could see it. It was such a _nice_ color. And it's mine. My new body was smooth, imperfect, and felt _unnatural_ somehow. There was a cold hard thing wrapped around where my neck met my torso that was just loose enough to stick one of my fingers in. It didn't look like it was supposed to be there. 

_Ignore, don't touch. You don't know what you are doing._

I ignore it. 

It wasn’t long until I figured out how to move (awkwardly crawling on all fours, but still) and I busied myself on figuring out how to move more efficiently when a loud thumping sound disturbed me from my efforts.

The strange indent in the barrier moved inwards, and in my fear I didn’t hesitate to seek shelter in the dark corners, the strange feeling brushing against my back causing me to shudder internally.

A familiar sound came from the door, a repeating thumping noise. It sounded so similar to my tick that I might have not heard it if I wasn’t so focused on hearing all the sounds. It was blurry and stalked towards me menacingly. There was a thing similar to mine in it’s chest. I didn’t like the sounds it made.

The thing at my center screamed _‘danger’_ and _‘run’_ over and over, and I probably would have done that if the _thing_ didn’t do something with a weird thing and make the dark take over my vision again.

**I remember, rather clearly, how things went _very bad_ after that.**

.

.

.

.

.

_I don’t know how long it’s been._

~~_Too long._ ~~

_I don’t care._

_It hurts._

_**It hurts!** _

I sit staring at the wall in my little room, giving up on wondering what happened to make things so _**bad.**_

They turned it off again.

And it hurt. _Again._

_Was there someone else?_

And the darkness took me back.

~~_There was always screaming. There was always someone else, but you'll never know._ ~~

This time, they took it off long enough to _itch._ It was a _maddening_ feeling all squished up in one place, and no matter how many times I scratched at it, it didn’t **go away**. Even if I used my _teeth._ The only way to scratch this itch was _pain._

So I scratched.

And _yanked._

And _**bit**_.

Until the noise came back and It stopped _itching_.

Until the calm took over again. And I fainted. 

….

This time it was my lower jaw _._

I couldn’t bite that part, so I scratched and yanked at it.

I yanked it **hard.**

The pain was too much. I almost blacked out, but the _silence_ kept me awake.

I could hear their elated sounds near me. _**They**_ enjoyed my suffering. 

As soon as they turned the noise back on I collapsed from the pain.

I idly rubbed the staples and other bits of metal keeping my jaw in place. I traced the X like patterns on the metal. I stared at the door out of my barren room, waiting for _hell_ to come again. It hurt to move, so I sat and waited.

The door opened. I closed my eyes and waited for the unconsciousness that came with the opened door.

But that didn’t happen.

_Why am I not in the darkness yet?_

I sat and waited and listened as the steps grew closer.

_Are they doing something different?_

It was right in front of me. I flinch, the gesture causing pain to rocket through my body.

_Why are they waiting? Please, just get this over with alre-_

**Warmth.**

Something warm pressed up against my head. It was _wonderful_.

A mellow sound ghosted through my head, mixing with the Noise and relieving the tension that held my body. It sounded... _kind._

I lean into the warmth, ignoring the pain and feeling more of it caress my face. I finally decided to open my eyes.

It looked like _color_. The same as the ones who come to make me sleep, or the ones who come to shove something down my mouth once in a while, but different.

_The thing in its chest was such a pretty color…._

It had one of its hands on my head. I never felt anything like it before. It was, so warm. A voice reached my hearing. I didn’t understand what it said, but I could guess by the tone, and the pure sound of the _it_ in its chest that it wasn’t going to hurt me.

So I sat still.

And waited.

And listened.

And tried to understand.

….

And I _did._

A new sound, a different sound, wafted around in my subconscious. And I somehow knew it was from _her._

It was not as complicated as the sounds she was making directly, but enough to somewhat understand her.

She trailed her warm fingers against my temple, and I sighed in silent bliss.

And she spoke to me again, and I could tell she was…. _worried_? Or something close to that.

She spoke again, calm noises I still could not understand, but I was able to simply feel her intentions. I looked down at her other hand, and it was holding...something around the same color of the walls, but maybe a little darker.

She caught me staring and slowly, as if to not rouse me from my current relaxed state, took her hand off my head and moved to touch the thing in her hand, and held it in my line of sight, the sounds she is emitting portraying her uncertainty.

...

_Is she…. asking my permission for something?_

She wasn’t trying to harm me or anything, so I tried to show her I was okay with whatever she was trying to do.

The hands came back again and gently made me lean forward, which still kind of hurt, but I let her continue. She pulled over the thing in her hands and draped it on my head, yanking it through a hole and then another hole and adjusting it so it fit loosely around my neck. She pushed both of my arms through the two (long holes?) and adjusted it so it covered all of my torso.

The strange thing now wrapped around me made me feel somehow _warm_ and very comfortable. I tried to show her I was thankful, but my arms were tired so the only thing I could do was blink. I think she understood though. She sounded content with my answer, and sat down next to me and let me lean my head on her shoulder. She was so _soft._ We sat like that for a while. Her gentle rubbing and soft sounds had me falling asleep.

When I woke up again, she was gone, and I would have thought it never happened if not for the soft thing still wrapped around my arms and torso.

Everything became not so bad after that.

I still had to suffer through _their_ torture, but she was always there afterwards. She taught me many things. And after the worst torture sometimes she would simply sit next to me and stare at the walls in a comfortable quiet.

She eventually taught me how to understand what she was saying, and repeat the noises. Then after, she taught me about myself, and how I was a _skeleton_ and the many different parts of my body. She taught me that she was a _human_ and _They_ were _humans_ and they had skeletons inside of them. She told me about the _outside_. She read _books_ to me. She taught me about _color_. She kept calling me weird things and I was confused until she said they were 'pet' names, whatever that was.

~~_ I could hear the misery, sometimes, in her voice, in her SOUL. _ ~~

~~_ On the really bad days, I could hear her talking about "escape and "soon"..... _ ~~

~~_... _ ~~

~~_I wonder what she refuses to tell me._ ~~

One time, she walked into my room with something in her hands, as usual. I got up and walked towards her on unsteady legs, my metatarsals clacking softly in a rhythmic fashion against the floor. I had been practicing how to walk in between her visits and the suffering.

I could not see it, but I heard her smile and I felt proud of myself.

“That was amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Her voice was almost as wonderful as the thrum in her chest.

“.....yeah…”

I would say more, but my jaw would hurt too much.

She sits down and sets the things aside and talks to me about new things. I listen attentively, but keep a curious eye on the things resting beside her. It looked like a few pieces of paper, and a brightly colored box of some sort. A long while passes before she notices my curious gaze.

“Oh, this?” She gestures to the box and I nod. “ Yeah, they’re for you!”

 _For…...me?_ I don’t know how to react. I have never been given anything before, (well besides the soft long sleeved shirt, and I wasn’t even able to move much or actively show my thanks at that point)

I simply stare at the gift from my spot in the middle of the room. She picks up the box and shakes it, the contents making a pleasant clacking sound. She then opens it and pulls out a _color._ She then waves it in front of my face.

It’s the same color as her SOUL. I couldn’t take my sockets away from it. _Such a pretty color_.

“Hey! You in there?” I snapped out of the color trance as soon as I heard her voice again.

I blinked to show her I was fine, and she gave me the color and a piece of paper. The thing was warm in my hands from the time it spent marinating in her warmth.

“It’s a crayon! I know how much you liked the pictures from that book I brought last time, so-”

“ _Thank...you..”_ Was that what you were supposed to say when you were given something? I should've been happy. I _was_ happy, but it was strange....

_~~Was something going to happen?~~ _

Then she dragged the ‘crayon’ on the page and it made _more color_. I didn’t know that color made more color, it was like some sort of _magic_. I wanted to try it too.

After that point, she started teaching me about which color is which, and their names and other things.

I learned my SOUL was _grey_ and my ~~prison~~ room was _grey_ and her SOUL was green. I learned you could make the color by mixing other colors like _yellow_ and _blue._ And she gave me a white paper and said to do whatever I wanted with it.

I tried to draw her, because she was color too. She was color stacked on color and arranged in a way that made _her_. So I took the crayons that were the closest to her colors and dragged them along the page the same way she did. After a while, I looked up from my unfinished drawing and squinted my sockets at her, trying to remember her colors and general shape. I could almost make out her smile in the blur of color that was her face.

I finished the drawing and showed it to her. It looked like how I’ve always seen her. Colors, vague shapes, but always fuzzed at the edges, and that pretty green SOUL.

She looked at the drawing in blatant curiosity, inspecting it for a while, then smiled so wide I could see all of her little teeth. I was overwhelmed by the happiness and pride coming from her SOUL. It was the happiest I’ve ever seen her.

“Is this….me?

I nod my head to say yes.

“Wow! This is so pretty, thank you!”

The increase of the wonderful sound from her soul only added to my pride.

“Thanksss…..for..um” I tried my best to say the next word, but when I tried my jaw unhinged and it hurt, so I tried to use another word that didn’t hurt to say.

“Sticks” I pointed to the box to show her what I was implying.

“Sticks? Why not say crayons?”

I rubbed the staples as if to explain.

“Ohhhhhh. Okay. Oof, i forgot about that.... ' _CR'_ words, right? They’re sticks now then”

She had that tone of voice she usually got when she thought I did something she found cute.

We talked for a while until she had to leave again. I watched as she retreated towards that door and close it carefully behind her.

…..

_~~She didn't come back, she'll never come back~~._

.

.

.

.

I waited for her as usual in my corner of the barren room, eyeing the dark corner behind the door where I hid the box of colors. I knew _They_ wouldn’t look there. They’d _never_ find it. Not if I’d have anything to do about it.

They were taking longer than usual to arrive, not like I would know, since I have no idea how long it’s been. I was thinking of drawing another picture of her since she liked the last one so much when the all too familiar heavy steps of one of _them_ came through the door and I blacked out again soon after, with a feeling of dread far stronger than the other times.

I wake up in another room, like always. I never get the chance to see the room properly, since soon after the noise turns off and I forget myself aga-

…...

_What's that sound?_

_No…...no no no._

She’s **here**.

_This isn’t supposed to happen._

She is sitting there staring at me with those pretty eyes again. Her SOUL was...quieter than normal.

~~_ She looked resigned. Did she want this?_ ~~

_They_ were up there, I could _see them_ , leering down at me. One raised the _thing_ in the air where I could see it and smiled mockingly. Their hideous SOULs pulsed and flashed in pure _spite._

“It’s okay….” Her voice was worn,and simply tired. The green in her SOUL dimmed. _(nononono **no-** )_

“Humans….don’t live that long anyways.”

The noise shut off. I didn't get to hear anything. 

It went white, but there was no pain. Their disgusting chuckles were the only sound I remember hearing.

Then they turned the noise back on, and I _screamed_. I didn’t care that it felt like my jaw was ripped out again. There was red.

There was _red. It was hers. It was **everywhere.**_

~~ _It was beautiful._ ~~

_Her SOUL was gone._

_She was...she was **dead.**_

I…..I **KILLED HER**.

_Where's the green? There's nothing else..._

_ Her blood is red. All over my hands. _

_Such a pretty soul didn’t deserve to die._

~~Something is breaking. Breaking into little tiny pieces.~~

~~They don't get to laugh like that.~~

**B u t w a i t .**

**_They_ kept her here, didn’t they?.**

** It’s T H EI R FA U LT , isn’t it?  **

**They took her from me, and I just _L ET T HE m?_**

**~~_Then it’s both our faults isn't it._ ~~ **

**……**

**I have…. to make it up to her.**

**_ K I L L T H E M _ **

**I have….. to do something.**

**_ K I L L T H E M A L L _ **

**_They have to pay._ **

**_……_ **

**_They have to die too._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

The drained red colors of human insides were painted across the floor. They were dead.

The sound of my footsteps intertwined with the Noise, which was _painfully_ slow. I ignored the squishing sounds my feet made when I stepped on the mangled corpses of the _filth._ Some of the corpses had large chunks bitten out of them. I could still taste their blood on my tongue.

They were surprised when I wrenched the door off of it’s hinges. I didn’t even need to use my hands. My SOUL did that for me. The greyish purple of _anger_ surrounded them. It was then that I noticed how _small_ they were compared to me. It was enlightening how much more scared they were of me because of this.

I heard the Noise turn off again. No matter. The silence just makes it easier to hear their screams and the sounds of their breaking SOULs. One managed to escape, the sniveling bastard who had the _thing._

The Noise turned back on shortly after it escaped. But it was too late. It’s going to die.

 _“ w h e r e a r e y o u? “_ my voice is not my voice anymore. It wandered through the halls, which smelled like their blood and misery.

Then, I hear it. A barely audible tapping, the footsteps of the _it_ that made me kill her. The coward was trying to escape. I laugh a little. I’ll make it suffer before it’s death.

It was somewhere above me, so I coated my phalanges in magic and made a little hole through the ceiling. It was just large enough for my slender frame to crawl through. It was like one of those books about spies she would read to me….

_Focus._

I was now on the same floor as the target.

The terror in it’s soul was louder than before. I crawled on all fours through the corpse filled hallway (it was stealthier than walking) before ending up in front of a room.

I ripped the door from its hinges and dodged the large objects that fell from behind it. From the loudness of them hitting the floor, they were heavy. I chuckle and simply kick the things out of the way. Its terror is almost deafening. Good.

The cowardly little thing is standing in the middle of the room. It has something sharp in its hands. As I’m moving toward it It lunges and bashes the thing into my skull. I hear it laugh as I scream in pain.

“Abominations like you deserve to suff-” it’s words are choked out when my magic lashes out and pins him to the wall.

I pull the thing out of my skull and drop it, white powder falling to the floor as I do. _Something_ dripped out of one of my eye sockets. I took my sweet time walking toward it, hearing it’s screams of angry terror increase in volume.

I remember _her_ telling me that there were skeletons inside of humans. I’m going to see it for myself. I'll make sure it'll never have a _hand_ to use that **thing** on me ever again. 

I yanked one of its hands and twisted it, causing a loud pop and a yell. I glance at it’s SOUL in disgust. It was a sickly blue color, like the faces of the humans I choked to death. There was a crack in the center, spiraling outward. I resume my ‘experiment’. I trace my clawed phalange against the skin of the broken hand, and cut into it until I hit something hard, then, relishing it’s screams, I stuck another claw in and opened it. Surely enough, there was a bone inside, so I wrapped my finger around it and yanked it out.

It’s screaming died down to pained whimpers. It probably thought I was done.

I'm not.

I looked at the peculiar pebble like thing in my claws. It was different from the bones in my hand. Humans had a bunch of little bones where I had just one big fused bone serving as the palm of my hand. I spent some time digging into the red flesh and pulling them out, looking at them and then crushing them under my bony feet. The screams kept increasing in pitch with each bone. I ignored it. I didn't stop until all the bones were gone and the hand was no longer a hand. Then I did the other hand. I crushed the last bone under my fingers and decided I was done playing with the pathetic thing.

I crushed it’s fragile skull and the now familiar sound of a SOUL shattering filled my head. The device was on the desk. I crushed it with my SOUL. It laid in pieces.

Now everyone was dead.

…...

I wandered the hallways until I got to my room. I went inside and looked behind the door. The crayons she gave me were still there. Good. I sat there for a moment, and stared, the frenzy I was in was wearing off. It hurt.

Everything _hurt_ , so I sat and cried. Purple tears leaked out of my sockets, because it hurts and she’s _dead_ and never coming back. I could still smell _her_ on the box.

I curled up against the walls and felt as the emotion left my face and the pain dulled. The darkness pooled at the edges of my vision. I got up and started walking, taking the colors with me.

...

_~~Why did you leave her behind?~~ _

.

.

.

The door to the outside is bashed open. Cool air. New colors. Freedom. But I ignored it.

_Keep walking._

Trees. Lots of green. A forest, it looked like what _she_ said it would look like. _Beautiful._

**_~~But it meant nothing.~~ _ **

Empty _pace, a straight line, a never changing robotic rhythm._

She’s dead. Everything’s bad. My head hurts. The Noise drags me together. Everything and Nothing.

_Is there still a chance?_

There are others. I don't bother hiding. The box is still in my claws. There's screaming, but I don't hear anything.

_Don't stop now._

I don’t know how long I’ve walked without stopping. I hear my bones grinding painfully against each other. I don't stop.

_ You'll be fine. That will not change. _

Each step brings pain to my SOUL. I force all of my strength into every painful step. It’s slow…. so tired.

_** K e e p w a l k i n g ** _

_It hurts….. I don’t want to._

My legs finally give out and I fall over. My hand hurts from gripping the box like a lifeline, but I don’t let go of it. It’s _mine._

I drag myself to a nearby tree and sit up, letting my legs spread out in front of me and loll to the sides. I check the contents of the box. None of the colors are broken. Good. I let myself relax, ignoring the pain and look up. It’s quiet.

_The sky is such a pretty color._

A sound makes me jump and my magic flares. My sight sharpens, scanning the forest. Nothing at first, but then from the greenery a large grey furred animal crept out. It was a dog, as I remember her telling me. It shouldn’t be dangerous, but she also said dogs ate bones. I am completely made of them. And unable to move at the moment.

The only thing I could do was sit and watch as it approached me, bracing myself for whatever it was going to do.

But it sidled up to me and sniffed at my feet, and then decided to make itself comfortable on my femurs. The softness of its fur against my lap was very tempting, but I resisted the urge. It sat there calmly, panting occasionally. It wasn’t threatening, so I tentatively raised a bony palm and ran it across the dog’s fur.

_Fluffy…_

And with the dog’s permission I continued to run my hands against its fur, too enamored with its softness to notice the figure approaching me.

I'll be fine. _(?)_


	2. Now There's Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which she gets a name and learns new things.

Red had never asked for any of this. He never asked to exist in an Underground where he had to constantly watch his back in fear of being attacked. He most definitely didn’t want to be stuck living in this _damn mansion_ with the idiot alternate versions of himself and his brother.

_I need a damn break from all this bullshit._

He is laying down skull-first on an ottoman in one of the parlor rooms when a burst of strange magic has him falling off and hitting his skull on the floor.

“god fuckin damn it! what the fuck was tha?!”

As he’s sitting there rubbing his abused skull a loud _‘CRASH!’_ manages to _rattle his bones_ even more.

“RED! GET YOUR COCCYX DOWN HERE”

Oh great. His brother felt it too.

“comin’ boss”

He teleports down to the kitchen, where his brother Edge stands in all of his pissed glory. There’s a bunch of broken plates on the floor. Seems like that burst startled him. The so called “Fell” monsters were way more sensitive to magic than those dimwits from the pansy universes, since they always had to be on alert for other monsters who thought they were easy EXP or some other shit.

“sup boss”

Edge flinched from Red’s sudden teleport, but immediately regained his angry air.

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S ‘UP’ YOU LAZY DIMWIT! NOW BE A GOOD SUBORDINATE AND GO CHECK IT OUT!!”

_man, i jus’ wanna take a damn nap!_

Now he actually has to deal with whatever the _fuck_ made that magic signature. Walking out of the elaborately decorated door, he starts his search for the source of the magic. This was going to take a fuckin’ while. The damn forest is hella big.

He was about to give it up and go back to the mansion and deal with his brother’s wrath when he stumbled upon a strange sight.

_well. i guess i found it. what the fuck._

There was a freakin _female_ skeleton just sittin there with a dog on her lap. Covered in human blood.

_yep. definitely a threat._

Red stood there in the trees trying to figure out where the _hell_ she came from. Did she come from the damn _machine_ like the freaks from the second floor?

If so, **how the hell did she escape?**

The female skeleton didn’t seem to notice him and continued to pet the dog. He got closer and almost shivered at the uncomfortable atmosphere that came with an LV above 10.

Now that he was a few feet away, he could see the scars that hid under the splotches of dried blood that covered her entire body. The worst one looked like the nasty diamond shaped crack that spanned the right side of her skull from the back of her head to her browbone. It looked recent.

_damn. that thing is almost as big as tha’ horrorshow’s…._

Her jaw, which looked like it was once fused, had cracks straight through and were connected by x-like metal pieces. Her teeth were _sharp_ and many, and she had bite marks covering the entirety of her legs and peeking out of the worn oversized long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. The metal collar around her neck had a knob and an LED that sent out green flashes of light every so often. She was gripping a small box of crayons in one of her clawed hands.

All in all, she looks like she’s been through some shit. But Red didn’t care. Check first, ask questions later. He shouldn’t be scared of some bitch with LV anyways. He walked straight up to the skeleton and decided to confront her.

“oi!”

The dog got up and ran away into the forest at his voice. The girl looked up, and Red flinched. Her empty sockets unnerved him. He CHECKed her SOUL before continuing.

**??? LV 17**

**HP : 5/10**

**ATK : 135**

**DEF : 80**

***Is upset that you scared the dog away.**

Well shit. That is really high. Her HP is quite low for someone of that level, but still. He tries to look as intimidating as possible before continuing.

“ ya from around here, skeledame?”

She didn’t flinch. Her blank stare was beginning to make him even more uncomfortable than he already was.

“um so, let's just get straight to tha’ point.”

He made sure to keep his magic ready, just in case.

**“who tha’ fuck are you? cuz i ain’t seen anyone like you ‘round here.”**

She doesn’t answer.

“ **did ya come from the machine with the other freaks? how da _fuck_ did you manage to leave?” **

She still doesn't say anything, so he CHECKs her again.

**??? LV 17**

* **She's confused. Having a hard time opening her mouth.**

Oh. That explains some things. Red connects the dots and internally facepalms. Even if she did have high LV (not that he’s one to talk), this was getting _extremely_ awkward.

_she literally can’t fuckin speak how tf did i not get that earlier? grade a intelligence there sans..._

Then Red notices that she hasn’t moved or gotten up the entire time. This confused him.

“uhhh can ya walk or somethin? shake your head if no”

She continues to stare for a moment, then slowly shakes her head. Guess he has to do all of the work then.

_the vanilla bastard is totally going to dust me for this…_

He picks her up with his magic and teleports to the living room, dropping her on the empty couch and teleporting to the kitchen to get his brother. The girl is calm and fiddles with her crayons. Her scar covered legs hang off the side of the couch limply.

Red is uncomfortable leaving the skeleton alone in there, even though she’s shown herself to be more or less tame despite her LV and the fact that she can’t really move. Ya can’t trust people like that, so he summons a blaster to watch her just in case she did something funny.

“I SUPPOSE YOU FOUND THE CAUSE OF THAT ANNOYANCE, HALFWIT?” The broken plates are gone. Edge towers over him with his hands on his hips.

“oh ,um yeah boss, ‘bout tha”

“WHAT, YOU DIM WITTED BUFFOON!” Edge gets slightly angrier, making Red sweat a little.

“DID YOU SCREW SHIT UP AGAIN!”

“uh, no boss, but i think ya need to come and see this…”

Red is unsettled by whatever ‘this’ is and Edge notices. He is silent as he follows Red shuffling his way to the living room.

Shocked is not even enough of a word Red would use to describe what Edge looked like when he saw her.

“SA-RED.” he almost falters in his words, turning angrily toward him, “WHAT IN THE NAME OF _ASGORE_ IS THIS!!?” He gestures wildly to the scarred (and still bloody) female skeleton, who hadn’t moved from the position Red left her in and is still playing around with those crayons.

“uh i found ‘er in the trees boss, dun’ know where she came from”

“RED YOU ARE AN IMBECILE!” The strange monster perks up at Edge’s voice and stares in his direction. “DO YOU NOT FEEL THE LV OF THAT THING!? IT’S COVERED IN HUMAN BLOOD! WHY DID YOU BRING IT DOWN HERE!”

“uh, boss?”

“PUT IT BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM BEFORE THE-”

“boss!”

“ _WHAT!”_

“‘s a bit too late fer tha”

He points to the living room. Surely enough, two of their supposed ‘softer’ counterparts, the ‘originals’, stand in front of the girl. He could feel the magic in the air start to increase.

Soon enough, a blaster is summoned out of nowhere and barely misses her, charring a hole through the couch and burning the paint off the wall behind it.

“SANS!” the taller one, "Pap" or some other stupid nickname, chided “THAT WAS VERY UNCALLED FOR!”

He kneels down to the girl, who still hadn’t moved an inch from her position.

“Are You Okay Miss Skeleton?”

The girl doesn't utter a word, or give any hint that she heard the creampuff, only staring at Classic Sans blankly with those empty sockets of hers. Classic returns the stare right back. It reminded him way too much of that Killer bastard.

“SANS! APOLOGIZE TO MISS SKELETON!!”

“uh, i’ll do it later paps,” The vanilla sans grumbled, still staring menacingly at the strange LV-ridden monster. He looks back to Red and his brother.

“gather the others here. we need to call a meeting”

.

.

.

.

.

The skeletons stand around the girl, who had slightly adjusted herself from her awkward position and put the box of crayons on her lap.

There were around 8 of them in total, standing around the couch like a judge and his jury. Classic goes first, and he puts on an unsettling grin that doesn't take the attention away from the blue sweat beading on the ridge of his brow.

“ **so, what’s your game, kid?”**

The room is deathly silent as they all glare at the strange skeleton, who hasn’t moved, her empty gaze not really looking at anything. Red decides to speak up.

“uh, ‘nilla, i dun think she can speak…”

Classic and some of the ‘sans’ personalities stare a little too hard at the metal bolts and the strange collar. A tall skeleton wearing a tired expression and an orange hoodie, dubbed Stretch by the others outwardly cringes. They decide to CHECK her for answers.

**??? LV17**

**HP: 5/10**

**ATK : 135**

**DEF : 80**

*** Tired and confused. Misses her. Doesn't want to go back.**

The void in Classic’s sockets darken, as well as the ones who were able to read her stats. The nicer brothers were silent as they looked at the tortured skeleton with sympathy. More questions swirled around in their heads. Where in the _hell_ did she come from, if not from the machine? What did she do to get so much LV? Where did all those scars come from?

_Who the hell is ‘Her’ ?_

The skeletons all leave the room and sit around the appropriately sized table, each with a different expression on his face. Edge pipes up first

“SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH IT?”

A shorter skeleton in a purple scarf, Black says “I THINK WE SHOULD JUST GET RID OF IT. IT’S STAINING THE COUCH WITH ITS FILTHINESS!”

“i agree with m'lord“

“MUTT! BLACK! I DO NOT THINK WE SHOULD KICK OUT MISS SKELETON! SHE’S OUR GUEST! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT A TERRIBLE HOST!”

Mutt simply stares, narrowing his eyesockets and pulling out a dog treat and putting it in his mouth. He doesn't light it.

“speaking of miss skeleton, you left her out there with nobody watching her”

The room is silent besides the realizing groans and internal facepalms of about two thirds of the skeletons at the table. Blue, Stretch’s brother’s absence is unnoticed.

“NO NEED TO FRET OTHER MES AND OTHER BROTHERS! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL WATCH OVER OUR GUEST WHILE YOU ARGUE NEEDLESSLY!”

He gets up and is almost out of the room before turning his head with an almost harsh gaze and added “I HOPE YOU MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION, BROTHER”

Classic visibly sweats as all of the remaining skeletons in the room turn to look at him. He sighs. This was going to be a long day.

(But he’ll send a blaster after him just in case. There is **no way** he’ll trust someone like _that_ near his bro)

.

.

.

.

.

This was…. not bad?

I mean, everything still hurts, but not as much. I’m probably tired, and I still miss her, but that’s okay.

I remember the strange thing that came out of the woods and scared the dog away ( _the nerve!)_ and asked me questions I didn’t know the answers to.

_I don’t know what you want from me, stranger. What machine? I can’t even talk to you properly! Why are you looking at me like that?_

~~_Don't act like you don't know why, you filthy murderer-_ ~~

He sounded nervous, and I think it’s my fault. His SOUL didn’t look like _theirs_ , but it didn’t look like _hers_ either. It looked more like mine, but not the same color and it didn’t have the weird thing on it. It was white, but had a strange _red_ glow. It had tiny little cracks in it. It was weird, but pretty. Not as pretty as _Hers_ was though.

He asked me if I could move, and I shook my head.

Then he picked me up with his _magic_. It was the same color as the glow in his soul.

And then we were….here?

_How did he do that?_

And then he tossed me on a large fluffy thing and disappeared. I made sure whatever that was didn’t break any of the sticks.

_None of them are broken. Good._

The room was big, and the walls were not grey. They were a beige color, and they had things on them. There were drawings of bones and other things I was not close enough to observe. The couch was red and soft against my back, but the position I was in was a little uncomfortable. Not like I cared, I couldn’t even move anyway. Everything was mostly quiet.

(I noticed there was a red glowy thing in one of the corners. I ignore it.)

There was yelling coming from somewhere to the right of me, with another voice I recognized as the stranger, and footsteps followed soon after. Then there was more yelling that sounded louder, but I was too tired to care about what they were saying. I busied myself on looking at all the interesting things on the wall. The Noise was calm and even, but had a tenseness to it that kept me awake.

Then more strange people just _appeared out of thin air._

I looked at them, sight flickering to their SOULS automatically. They looked like the red’s SOUL.

_Blue. Orange, but with a hint of red._

There was something about the blue SOUL that sounded more like the dark red SOUL of the stranger that brought me here. It was like they were the same, but not. This is getting pretty weird.

The shorter one, the blue, then summoned a _thing_ out of mid-air and shot it at me. It smelled _clean_ , like the hallways of my once-prison. The scent burned my nonexistent nose annoyingly. It was weird. The Orange said something to the Blue and kneels down saying something….comforting? The blue one looks at me strangely again.

He’s looking at me the same way red did. Why? Is there something on my face-

Oh. Yes there is. I’m covered in _their_ human filth. Disgusting.

He stares like I did something bad. But _they_ deserved it. The filthy creatures all deserved to be splattered against the walls.

_Except for her. She was the only one who didn’t._

I understand it is my fault, because the smell of her insides were on my hands. But it’s useless to cry over it anymore. Tears have lost their meaning, and I’m too tired…

I snapped out of my trance, and looked up again. There was...more of them? They were looking at you weirdly. I was too focused on their SOULs to properly hear what they had to say. The red, blue and orange SOULs were there. My nonexistent eyes dart between the shiny colorful beacons of light.

_A brighter red. A darker orange. Two very distinct (and very pretty) shades of purple. An energetic cyan- oh wait it’s gone._

The pretty shade of greenish- blue was there, and gone. I heard a squeal of excitement and the rushed thumps of footsteps, and he disappeared from sight. With the unsteady ringing I knew as nervousness in their SOULs not changing a bit, I knew they hadn’t noticed he was gone.

A peal of shock seemed to go through some of the disgruntled observers. The others just looked at me weirdly.

_Did I do something wrong?_

...

They started talking some more, and then they were gone. Where did they go? Everything seems... _blurrier_...(?) Than usual. 

This thing I’m laying on feels really nice. Very comfortable. _Too_ comfortable. I think I’m falling asleep. I know I should be wary of falling asleep in a strange place with weird people, but I’m simply too _tired._ Everything seems slower, somehow.

My heavy sockets were almost completely closed, when _very_ loud and rushed footsteps came and made me (regrettably) startle completely awake again. I blink blearily at whoever decided to wake me up.

Big red gloves reach out and pick me up and hold me at arms length. It’s the red-orange soul again.

He’s _tall_.

...

He’s _very tall. From here at least._

He had orange shiny things and empty black holes where his eyes would be. He dressed like one of those….wait, what was it again, oh wait- ‘knights’ in those picture books _she_ used to show me, but not exactly. Is he one of those "Monsters" _she_ told me about? 

“HELLO MISS SKELETON! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

_He is pretty loud..._

He puts me back down in a less compromising position and I internally thank this ‘Papyrus’ for putting me down. His hands were surprisingly very firm through the gloves, and he was very gentle when lifting me up to his height. I think I might draw him a picture later as thanks.

“You Can Just Call Me Paps!” He says this in a much quieter voice for some reason.

I look up and try my best to smile at him, provided it was kinda hard with my scarred jaw and stuff but I think he got the idea. If I squinted a little I could see his forever-smile become even bigger. His face was somehow way easier to see than a human’s face.

“DO YOU HAVE A NAME MISS SKELETON? I HARDLY THINK IT”S POLITE TO KEEP CALLING YOU MISS SKELETON THE WHOLE TIME”

A name? What’s that? Wait...oh. Ohhhh. Wait, I don’t think I do. Nobody’s ever called me anything, not even _her_. She never gave me her name anyway, we never needed any. I shook my head.

“OH. THAT IS UNFORTUNATE.” his SOUL flashes with more sympathy before continuing “HOWEVER! WE CAN EASILY SOLVE THIS SIMPLE PUZZLE! BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAP, SHALL GIFT YOU A NAME!”

An unsteady feeling sinks in my soul. The last person that gave something to me ended up dead. But, I am not planning for that to happen again. After all, _they’re_ dead. _They_ can’t do anything to me anymore.

“Kay….” my jaw hurts when I open my mouth, but not as much, so i guessed It was okay to use my voice for once.

His eyes get really sparkly and stuff so I think(?) I did the right thing.

“WOWIEE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GIVE YOU A NAME FITTING OF MY STANDARDS! NYEH HEH HEH!”

He strikes a ‘heroic’ pose, and his scarf does a weird flowy thingy. I don't question it.

“BUT FIRST! YOU WILL HAVE A BATH! YOU ARE GETTING SPAGHETTI SAUCE ALL OVER THE COUCH!

Spaghetti....sauce? I have no idea what that is. I don’t know what a bath thing is either. But I am not allowed to say so before Tall Orange Knight picks me up again and runs off with me.

He took me to another room with a bunch of strange things in it and put me on the floor.

“I’LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH SOME TOWELS NEW FRIEND. NYEH!”

I was left alone in this weird room, and it was then that I realized that my _sticks_ weren’t here with me.

_Wait where are they?_

_No no no no no_

_Did I lose them?_

_I can’t! She won’t forgive me!_

_**I’ll never forgive me!** _

Where _where where **where where-**_

I’m still freaking out when the Papyrus runs back into the room with a bunch of fluffy white things on his arms. He piles them on one of the strange white objects enthusiastically.

“I WILL COME BACK WITH NEW CLOTHING APPAREL AFTER YOU ARE FINISHED NEW FRIEND!!”

Then the Papyrus left again. I wonder what it is with these strange white people and leaving me alone in strange rooms. But there are other things to do.

Firstly, to find out what a _bath_ is.

There were a bunch of strange things in the room, and they were white and made a rather peculiar sound when I touched them. I spent a while just feeling the muted cold surface under my fingertips.

_This feels nice-_

_Wait._

_What was I doing again?_

_Oh._

I dragged myself across the room to the strange white bowl. It looked familiar.

Oh, I saw this in one of those books The Green gave to me! (I have decided it was not fair _She_ didn’t get a name. ) She called it a _bathtub._ The strange creature in the book was sitting in one and had a white-ish looking square in his hand.

I think the bath thing has something to do with this weird bowl, since it has “bath” in it. (I think Green would be proud of my ‘big brain’ as she called it)

I pulled myself upwards to look into the tub, and it was full of a _color?_ Wait….there’s no color, only _shiny._ Green said shiny wasn’t a color though.

_Where was the color? Did someone take it or something?_

I decided to mimic the creature in the book and try putting myself in the bowl, but I didn’t trust the shiny thing. The creature didn’t have the shiny in _his_ tub. His was _blue_ , not whatever this was. I took off the shirt, because Green said that you shouldn’t wear anything in the bath. ‘The ‘water’ will make your clothes wet’ she said. I raised a hand, and dipped it in the shiny thing, which was apparently ‘water’.

The shiny sheen of the stuff turned _red._ What kind of color-snatching magic is this?

Still a bit confused, I mirror the creature ,(whom she told me was some type of _bear,_ whatever that is), and drag myself in the tub completely.

It was _warm_ , and surprisingly pleasant. The water splashed and shifted with my every move, and it started slowly turning a diluted shade of red. There was one of those squares floating around in it and making bubbles. I touched it curiously and it felt as weird as It looked. It kind of reminds me of the first time I was awake. I was slowly falling asleep until I reminded myself that the _color sticks_ were still missing.

I dragged myself out of the tub. The sudden change in temperature caused me to flinch inwardly. It was cold.

_But I felt so free now that their **filth** was off of me._

But I was tired and felt exposed and I wanted something warm. I walked toward the other strange white thing and pulled off a towel from it. It was soft in my hands and around my shoulders as I wrapped it around me.

I waited, and soon after the Tall Orange came back and pushed open the door and gave me the clothes, then left quickly without turning my way or saying a word.

With shaky hands, I pull the article over my head and push my hands through the sleeves just like _she_ told me to. And then I pulled on a purple pair of….shorts? - yeah I think It was called that- and pulled it up until it hung over my pelvis.

It was comfortable…

But not the same.

 _Never the same. Never will be_.

It wasn’t familiar, I wanted my old shirt back. I rubbed my exposed arms, feeling all of the newer gouges. 

_But It’s covered in **Their**_ _disgustingness!_

_No. She gave it to me. It’s comfy and safe. I want it back._

I looked around for the shirt, but it was gone. The Tall Orange must have taken it before he left. I think I remember him saying he was going to clean it or some other thing. His soul sounded very nice. I hope he will give it back…

I knocked on the door because I was finished with what I was doing and I didn’t want to be near the weird color- snatching- magic- water-thingy any longer than I had to.

“WHO’S THERE?”

This was not Tall Orange’s voice. It was someone else. I squinted at the door, and I could just barely see a flash of the bright green-blue-cyan on the other side of the door. Oh.

Okay.

“Uhhhh…..me?”

“ME WHO?”

Did he not understand what I just said? Maybe If I said it again so he could understand.

“Me.”

“....”

“.....”

Um. Okay.

Eventually, after that weird silence, he opened the door and I could see him completely. He was much shorter than Tall Orange, and also had a strange cloth around his neck, except it was a bright blue and tied with a big bow at the back. He was wearing lots of colors.

“GREETINGS NEW FRIEND! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!!!”

Something about his voice sounds suspiciously like Tall Orange Papyrus. Maybe it’s the loud cheerfulness, but I’m still too tired to care.

“YOU MUST BE HUNGRY! ALLOW ME TO OFFER YOU SOME _SAN_ SATIONAL TACOS!!”

He stops for a moment and then says “Oh, Wait- That One Doesn’t Work Anymore…”

What’s a taco? And I’m a skeleton, not whatever a ‘hungry’ is. Also what’s a taco?

Apparently the Cyan- Blue saw my bewildered face.

“MY DELECTABLE TACOS SHALL BRING AWE TO YOUR TASTE BUDS! YOU WILL BE BROUGHT BACK TO YOUR FORMER GLORY IN NO TIME!!”

He hasn’t answered my question. I still have no idea what a ‘taco’ is. Also, what’s a ‘Taste Buds’?

During my internal questioning we somehow ended up in another weird room. He sits me in a very comfy thing (I think once Pretty Green called it a _chair_ ) and I look around at all of the weird stuff while Cyan-Blue goes off to get me one of those ‘tacos’

I’m sitting at a table, and I know this because I saw people doing this in a book, and the table I’m at is for ‘eating’ and stuff. There’s a bunch of other chairs placed around the table, and the table itself was big enough to fit a bunch of stuff. There were some big white boxes with doors on them attached to the wall and some other weird stuff that I have no idea what they were. The Noise dragged on in the background.

Blue came back with a plate with something that smelled nice on it and placed it in front of me.

“ _BONE_ -APPETIT NEW FRIEND! FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE’S MAGNIFICENT TACO!!”

The thing in the plate was colorful and kind shiny, and smelled _really_ good. But what does he expect me to do with it?

I poke at it a little. Wait. Big tables are for eating, or at least I think they are… So I have to ‘eat’ this? I think Pretty Green said something about putting things in her mouth and then something ‘tasting’ good.

I cave in and decide to rip off a piece and open my mouth a little to put it in.

…..

I put the whole thing in my mouth, warmth buzzing on my bony cheeks.

_Wowwowowowowowowwowowowowwowowowowowowowowow thisissogoooodwhatisthisisitmagicthisisgreat_

_**This is mine now. I want more pleaseeeee.** _

I was so invested in the wanting of more of the wondrous ‘tacos’ that I did not see Blue’s grin get increasingly wider and stars form in his sockets.

.

.

.

.

.

Papyrus is happy.

At least, happier than usual!

After all, there’s lots of things to be happy about!

One of these reasons being a new friend in the household! (The fact she’s a skeleton only adds to the perks! Think of all the fun they could have!)

Speaking of new friend, he is just leaving the bathroom with the little skeleton’s old clothing to deliver to the laundry room. The worn oversized article was stained with suspicious red liquids he could only describe as spaghetti sauce. (At least he thinks it’s spaghetti sauce)

He doesn’t understand why they would want to kick the poor little skeleton out. He thinks she deserved to stay, despite her….problems. Is it her cracks? But a bunch of the other alternates that stay here have them, so that cannot be it. He feels a bit of his brother’s magic somewhere close and sighs.

But, she was obviously injured and The Great Papyrus wasn’t one to abandon someone in need. He was the mascot for Monsterkind, afterall! Or, at least one of them.

The first group of monsters had come up from the mountain a couple years ago and it was a time of great celebration for the monsters! Humans welcomed them (mostly) and started the process of integrating them into formerly human society. But then to our surprise 3 _more_ groups of monsters started exiting the mountain (how in the world did they fit in there?), and their human ambassadors also started to integrate. Soon the monsters were separated into clans (Tale, Swap, Fell, and Ruin/swapfell), but were free to mix and mingle. Like the skeletons, for example. (Although he was a bit iffed he had to shorten his name to something...barely reaching his standards, but it was okay nonetheless!)

But then his brother and some of the others touched a weird science machine thingy that was in their basement for some reason and more alternates popped into existence, although… these ones were a little….rough around the edges to put it politely. So the others held a meeting to isolate them on the second floor, and let them outside for short periods of time with supervision. Papyrus felt sorry for them. But, it was for everyone's safety afterall.

Papyrus finished his internal convienent exposition monologue just as he ended up at the laundry room. Perfect timing! A feat easily accomplished by the Great Papyrus.

With a “Nyeh” under his breath, he puts the well used article of clothing in the washer and pours in the detergent. Then, he heads back into the living room.

The box of crayons are still lying there on the couch. Papyrus wonders, with how the little skeleton girl was gripping the box like a lifeline, if the box was important to her. It looked well used, but well taken care of.

It probably is, which is why he will return it immediately, because he is the best friend ever.

He walks to the kitchen to see his new friend trying one of blue’s tacos. A small grey-purple blush blooms across her cheeks as she devours the taco whole.

“HELLO BLUE! HELLO NEW FRIEND!!”

Blue has a larger than normal smile on his face and there are bright blue stars in his eyes.

“HIYA PAPS! I’M LETTING MISS SKELETON TRY ONE OF MY MAGNIFICENT TACOS!!”

Papyrus lets him gloat. Blue’s dish may be okay, but he bets her reaction will be even more amazed when she tries his spaghetti! It is the Great Papyrus’ best dish after all! He'd worked diligently to perfect it over the years living with the others. (Sans says it's actually edible now!) 

Oh right! He had to return the crayons to Miss Skeleton!

He hands over the box and she snatches them with sharp phalanges and hugs it to her chest. Guess those crayons really were important then. Plus 1 friendship point to the Great Papyrus!

Oh, right he had to think of a name for her…

Papyrus delves into his many great thoughts as the skeleton perks up to the sound of approaching chatter. Maybe she could get a font name like him and his brother! Definitely a name that is almost as good as his.

She doesn’t seem to talk much, but he thinks he’s seen her font somewhere before…

He’s got it!

“HELLO OTHER MES AND OTHER BROTHERS (AND SANS TOO), MEET _COURIER_!!”

He gestures with flair to the skeleton, who turns around after finishing another taco. Blue looks like he’s thinking for a minute.

“WAIT…. THAT DOESN’T SOUND RIGHT,” Blue ponders over the name for a second “,MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHORTEN IT”

“THEN HOW ABOUT ‘CORI’?”

The stars in Blue’s eyes return again.

“MUCH BETTER!”

“OKAY THEN, MEET CORI!”

The now named skeleton has a slightly darker blush on her face. That must mean she approves of her new name courtesy of the Great Papyrus!

Papyrus stands with his hands on his hips, obviously proud of himself for being the one that came up with his new friend’s name.

“....hi..”

The other skeletons flinch collectively in surprise at her speaking. His brother has one of those strained grins on his face. Stretch is making a very unsavory face at the newly named Cori. She has no reaction.

“oh, uh okay kid, didn’t know you could talk, nearly _jumped outta my skin_ there,”

Papyrus facepalms exasperatedly.

“BROTHER! STOP TRYING TO TAINT MY NEW FRIEND WITH YOUR HORRENDOUS PUNS!”

Some of the others snicker under their breath and Cori has an empty expression on her skull.

“right. so kid, the name’s Classic. Classic the skeleton” he puts his hands in his pockets before continuing.

“so, we’ve decided the kid could stay, but with the others on floor two.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! I KNEW YOU’D SAY YES BROTHER! COME ON CORI! WE NEED TO FIND YOU A ROOM!!”

He picks Cori up and runs out of the room. Blue follows him.

After they leave, Classic lets his grin drop a bit. He honestly has no idea what he’s brought upon himself. A nap would be great right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cori the main character of this story, has excellent hearing despite hearing constant white noise in the background, however, her sight is not the best, since she only sees colors clearly, but not shapes. She can also see SOULs without having to CHECK people or pull them into a fight, and that allowed her to differentiate humans from the skeletons living in the mansion. She knows they aren't like the humans in the lab, but she has no idea they are skeletons until Classic introduces himself. And it can't be fixed by glasses because she was designed that way by the scientists. 
> 
> What a normal person would see: A blue square  
> What Cori sees: A blue blob that looks vaguely like a square


	3. Floor 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she meets the horror bros and eats Paps' Spaghet

The Tall Orange is carrying me somewhere. Where’s he carrying me? I hope they’ll let me sleep now. I still can’t move my legs and i’m really tired….

Also _skeletons?_ The short blue one with the tired voice said he was a skeleton (But he said he also was a classic?). Does that mean all the others are skeletons? If I’m a skeleton and they’re skeletons….wait I don’t know what comes next. Tall Orange Skeleton is too long of a name though.

I can hear the Other Blue’s SOUL behind me. The cyan one. But he said his name was Blue? But cyan isn’t a blue but is a blue at the same time? Why am I asking these questions in the first place?

But there is another thing that was weird. When I was eating the tacos the other weird stranger skeleton people came In after the Tall Orange and started talking about stuff and I waved because it was polite and said hi. And then the weird looks came back and I have no idea why….

Then the short stranger in the blue jacket-thingy started talking about…..jumping out of skin? Why would he jump out of skin? I think there is something I’m missing here.

And then there was the _other_ orange. He looks too much like Tall Orange so I am going to call him Long Orange, because he sounds like a long orange to me. (What does a long orange sound like anyway?)

Anyways he was looking at me weirdly, and I have no idea why. I can’t even see his eyes, and yet I _felt_ him looking at me. I think I’ve heard of this from Green Lady before…...something about stinky eyes…? Yeah, I think he’s doing one of those stinky- eye things.

Anyway, he was making me uncomfortable so I ignored him. But there is a great thing too!

Tall Orange gave me a name! I am a _Cori_ now! (whatever that is )

This is a very...good….?

Thing.

A very good thing.

….

I’ll have to draw Tall Orange another picture for this.

Now Tall Orange and The Cyan are taking me somewhere ‘up’. He carries me up some stairs to a weird hallway with many doors. It smells… different up here. The colors are the same. But it’s different.

_It smells like….something **broken.**_

….Do they smell it too?

It was slightly darker here. It was comforting. I’m falling asleep. My eyes are closing.

Why am I falling asleep?

His shoulder is comfy.

It’s no use staying awake. The Noise fades in and out at agonizingly slow intervals.

Hands place me somewhere _warm_ as the darkness completely takes over my vision.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sometimes, when I’m alone, I shut my sockets tightly and try to find colors in the darkness._

_But I never found any. The colors were distorted and blinked out of existence. They simply weren’t really there. So I stopped looking for them._

_When everything’s dark, there are no colors. If there were, they were fake, and were gone as soon as you acknowledged their existence. Colors that weren’t colors._

_Almost- colors._

_I don’t mind the dark as much as I used to. But there’s something about it that makes me.... tired._

_Now, as always when I sleep, I float through the almost-color to nowhere in particular._

_But....something is different_

_I can hear something familiar. So I follow it. The Noise fades to the background._

_And I’m suddenly in a room. It’s barren, and the walls are almost-grey. It’s my old little room._

_Or, atleast, it looks like my old room…_

_The box is there, but was void of the frayed edges and dent marks from the constant abuse from my unfortunately tight grip. There's…. something weird about it._

_I open the flap thingy and run the tips of my phalanges on the tops, then take out a crayon. Pristine, new, the tip was pointed from lack of use._

_It was **green,** the color of her SOUL._

And then she was there, right in front of me. Something that looked real and not real at the same time. Puffs of almost-colored mist surrounded her. The familiar bright green was gone (my fault, it’s all my fault), reduced to a small, but bright little spark. But she wasn’t just almost…..

_…..Right?_

_I try wrapping my arms around her nonetheless. I have to make sure._

_She feels…..real? Or not real, but maybe **warm.** So it might be close. We have been separated for too long. _

_“Oh, you’re here too!” _

_She is whispering in an echoed voice and runs a light hand over my scarred skull. There’s **green** , but it comes from…...nowhere? Somewhere else? I start running bitten fingers into her silky (not real) long hair. I was okay, for now. Was she okay? She starts talking and I hang on to every word._

_ “You look like you’ve been through a lot, huh”  _

I could feel her staring at the top of my head. I ignored it.

“Yeah….”

_Phantom pain laces up my (not) jaw, but I ignored it. Words have no meaning so I tried to make them mean something for once. I understood. I would hurt again if it was to make sure she understood me too. The purple tears fall without my permission._

_“Missed you.”_

_I dug my head into her shoulder as I silently cried for the second time._

_“ I missed ya too ya crybaby” She hugs me tighter as she spoke “I’m sorry for leaving you”  _

_Why is she sorry? It was **their** fault. It was **my** fault. Shouldn’t she be upset that I hurt her? _

_“ s’okay”_

_I peel my head off of her shoulder and decided to sit back against the wall, looking at the endless pool of vast nothingness that was the ceiling. This really wasn’t my little room._

G _reen Lady adjusts herself so she’s sitting right next to me. It’s silent for a long time._

_Eventually I gather up the energy to ask a question._

_“How?”_

_She turns toward me, her warm amber eyes glinting._

_“ How what?” _

_“You’re here. How?”_

_Her face isn’t clear, like always, but I still hear echoes of confusion coming from the green glow from somewhere._

_“ I….don’t know…. I remember dying, but I ended up In this wack as hell place, somehow” _

“Oh.”

_We were silent again for a while._

_“ Did you escape?”  _

_I paused, mulling over how I was going to word this with my limited grasp at wordings._

_“Left. Met ssss….trange”_

_What do I say here? Strange skeleton people? But that’s too much word. Ummm, uhhhh._

_“Other things”_

_Her face scrunched up a bit (somehow?) and then she seemed to understand._

_“ Soooo, how’s the outside world doin’ for ya?” _

_She had her hands on her chin. Why was she looking at me like that? I decided she deserved to know._

_“Weird.”_

_ “Weird?”  _

I look at her, she looks at me.

_“Weird.”_

_I then begin to tell her all about what happened after I somehow left my prison, in my usual detached sentences. I told her about the trees and the fluffy dog that didn’t bite me, and the stranger skeleton people and how one of them fed me delicious tacos and another gave me a name. She listened with one of those blinding grins on her face._

_I talked, and she listened, which is odd because it’s usually the opposite. Weird, but nice._

_“That sounded like a lot of fun, sweets. Those monsters do sound pretty weird.” _

_“Mon..sttters…?” The word pulled and strained at my broken mouth in a way that made it slightly painful. I ignored it._

_ “Yup, a bunch of weird people came out of a hole in the mountain a while back. Humans were totally freaking out about it. I think i told ya about it already, did you forget, hun?”  _

~~_Didn’t you hear that before? You shouldn’t have forgotten so easily, I won’t let you forget again._ ~~

_Monsters? Weird hole people sound weird. I have nothing else to say, so I wait for her to continue. She turns to the ceiling (?) again._

_“The tall orange dude with the red scarf. That’s Papyrus, right? Cool guy, works at aaaaah….restaurant i think. _

_She has a little smile on her face as she seems to remember something, licking her plush lips with a small pink tongue._

_“ He makes good spaghetti I guess. I went there with my dad a few times….”  _

_A whispering dull tone comes from (what remains of Green’s SOUL) and lies heavy in the (not) air._

_ “I thought… they promised to not hurt them….those….those **FUCKERS** killed them!” _

_"swore." I don't mean to say it, it just comes out automatically. Why do i even pay attention to strange angry gibberish words anyways?_

The rage and the sadness swirled around our heads like a fog. It was distressing seeing Green Lady like this. I try a thing and I hope it works.

_I stretch out a bony hand and pat her head._

_...pat..pat….pat…._

_Wow…. she’s so tiny, my entire hand is the same size as her head. I should rename her ‘Tiny Green Lady’ because she’s so smoll. The heavy fog lifts a little._

_“W-whuh….” Her face twists in slight miserable amusement. “ pfft! Why are you patting me?” _

_The light patting of her soft little head continues. It’s like the dog all over again._

_ “Pfft… *sniff* hehehe!”  _

_The thing was successful and now I know a way to make people not upset **and** a reason to play with Green’s hair. The sadness is now gone and I’m going to thank her for gifting me this wonderful idea, preferably with more head pats. More amused giggling ensues._

_ “Srnk! Pfft! Okay you can stop now ya bony weirdo., you’re gonna mess up mah weave!” _

_I (regretfully) pulled my hands out of her hair and started staring out into space. I knew this wouldn’t last long, since I had to wake up sooner or later, plus I had to make the drawings for the strange skeleton- people._

_ “What’s on your mind?”  _

_I look at her, trying my best to portray the absolute sorrow I feel right now on my face._

_“Need…..leave…..soon”_

_She takes it much better than I do for some reason. But I can hear what’s left of her ring a bittersweet tone._

_“ No need to worry, I don’t think i’m going anywhere anytime soon” _

_She looks at me, and the (not) air is lighter._

_“ I think you might be able to come back here later ….or something!” _

She says this with a grin so wide I could see almost all of her teeth. I gave her another hug as I felt myself slipping.

_ “Promise you’ll come back?”  _

What is she talking about, I am definitely coming back here!

_“Yes.”_

_ “I forgive you, yanno?” _

….

_I woke up._

_…._

_Was there someone else there?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

My head is all fuzzy, but I am awake….I think. I waited for the fuzziness to leave and the Noise to speed up enough for me to move before thinking of anything. This thing i’m lying on right now is really soft…

My eyes darted open and I winced at the light as all of the weird stuff that happened in the weird sleep world came back to me. Going back to sleep has never been this much appealing.

_However,_ I mused regretfully as I disentangled myself from the fluffy mass of things, _as much as I’d like to go back and make sure she’s still there, I have a mission I need to fulfill._

The room was not like the other rooms because it had a large comfortable thing that looked like a weird squishy table that had a lot more comfortable things that were not squishy tables (which I’ll _definitely_ be taking). There was another thing there that looked like a table, but tinier ( _Why hasn’t she told me tables come in sizes?)_ The box of sticks was faithfully resting on its surface. I gingerly snatch up the box and automatically check to see if they are not broken.

_….It still smells broken in here…_

There was something strange about it though. The box was… warmer somehow?

When I squinted at it for long enough I could see the faintest green glow around it.

_Is she….in there?_

I’m not sure, but she’s MINE and if she really WAS in there I felt keeping the box safe was important. I _must_ keep her safe.

_You should keep it safe, or it’ll be your fault._

I’ll have to find a safe place to hide it later, but I put it back on the tiny table for the meantime. Maybe there is a paper in this place so i could-

_Oh fghhhh it hurts-_

The sudden mind numbing pain blooms from the top of my head, spreading and rooting itself down in a way that made my joints lock up. It was not as bad as the pain from _back there_ , but close, _very_ close.

I shut my eyes and grit my teeth as I waited for it to stop, trembling slightly. It will go away.

_I’ll probably be fine._

It takes a little while before the all consuming pain withers down into a slight throbbing, and movement is restored. I take the opportunity to drag my phalanges across the top of my skull.

There are scratches, lots of them, from the painful _**silence**_. The dull throb spikes as I discover the source of the agony.

There's a hole.

There’s a hole?

**...**

**Why is there a _hole?_**

Oh.

Fractured snippets of a screaming _thing_ and a sharp object and **pain** flash in my head and disappear with the ever present lull of the Noise.

Well. Not really.

I think they’re still there somewhere

~~_That thing's broken hands made me happy. **It** can't hurt me anymore. It can't make me hurt Green anymore. **So, so happy.**_ ~~

Never mind the pain, it exists elsewhere.

I pull my fingers out of my skull and fiddle with the brightly colored t-shirt. It’s soft, and pretty, but it’s not mine. My arms are exposed and it feels weird. I wonder when the Papyrus will give it back.

_He… will give it back, right?_

Wait, what was I doing?

Oh, right, paper stuff, gotta find the paper.

It was then that I took the time to look around the room, sometimes stopping to tap my fingers on everything and listen to the new sounds. I am not ashamed at all to say I got off track multiple times. I still did not find any paper.

There was a light coming from behind a cloth thingy on one of the walls. Why’d they put those on the walls anyway, I don’t think the wall can feel cold or anything.

Tugging at it for a bit did absolutely nothing but confirm that this wall did not want to give up the thing. It wasn’t even warm, more papery. I pulled it aside however, and there was a hole.

Actually, I have no idea what this is, or why these weird skeletons decided to put this here. There’s a bunch of colors and it’s very bright. There’s a lot of green blob things on top of brown fuzz things. I remember them from when I was walking, but not really. The noise drowned out everything.

Is this the outside? I think this is the outside. It’s really pretty though. Just like Green Lady said…

I reach out to touch it, just to be sure.

_*Thunk!*_

**What?**

*Thunk!*

There’s a wall.

There’s a _wall!_

_But...but there’s nothing there! This is just like the water thing!_

_**Why is there a wall here?!** _

I retract my hand hastily and make a decent effort to get as far away from the not-wall as possible.

_Stupid outside and it’s stupid invisible magic color snatch water and it’s stupid invisible wall that is not a wall, why couldn’t have Green Lady warned me-_

I flinch at the sound of the door opening, completely forgetting what I was thinking about.

But it was just the tall orange skeleton person from yesterday. Except he was a little shorter than last time, but that may be because I was always sitting down.

He said his name was Papyrus.

 _She_ said his name was Papyrus.

….That was his name….I think…

~~_Why have I been calling him anything else, really?_ ~~

Maybe I was tired, I must’ve forgotten. I don’t usually forget though.

….

_I’ll make an apology drawing later, when I find paper or something._

A hand reaches up to tug at a metal collar that I didn’t remember was there.

“HELLO CORI! IT’S ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU FROM YOUR, ER… STARING CONTEST WITH THE WALL,” His chipper tone mixed with the peppy ticking sound of his bright reddish-orange SOUL somehow makes me feel a little better about this weird situation.

“ANYWAYS. I'M GLAD YOU AREN'T AS LAZY AS _SOME_ SKELETONS I CAN NAME” The black featureless shapes of his eyes narrow and his SOUL clicks in fond annoyance “I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW ANY RELATIVE OF MINE, COULD SPEND ALL OF THEIR TIME BOONDOGGLING ABOUT AS THEY ARE!”

I kept perfectly still and my eyes pinned on him. (Green Lady said it was polite to maintain eye contact while someone is talking. Why? I have no clue, but she’s the one who know about these things sooo)

“SPEAKING OF, BLUE VISITED YOU A LOT, BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS ASLEEP! MY BROTHER IS A LAZYBONES, BUT EVEN HE DOESN’T NAP FOR THAT LONG!” I could feel him glance at the hole and I almost reached up to scratch at it before quickly placing my forearm in my mouth. He looks away before continuing. “IT WAS QUITE WORRYING...”

His face seemed to scrunch up a bit, but then loosen up. Then he takes the hand not in my mouth in his and starts to pull me out of the room. His hands still had red (redredredredeverythingwasred-) glove things and were very warm. Warm things are always good.

“YOU MUST BE HUNGRY AFTER SLEEPING FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS! THIS IS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO SUBJECT YOUR TASTEBUDS TO THE GREAT PAP’S SIGNATURE SPAGHETTI!”

_There’s that ‘spaghetti’ word again. It sounds like it’d hurt to say. I’ll probably find out what that is sooner or later…._

A flash of a color makes me stop for a bit.

_...What was that?..._

“WHY ARE YOU STOPPING? DID YOU FORGET SOMETH- OH HELLO AXE!”

I turned around and saw something….big. A bit taller than the Papyrus. Much taller than me. The top of my head reached where his chin should be. He was wide enough for two mes. Was he where that _broken_ smell was coming from? Maybe, but I feel that there is something else.

He looked mostly like the others, so I think he was a skeleton. His SOUL was…..red? But I get the feeling it used to be blue… The others had two little shinys for eyes, but his was one big, red shiny, with a little black dot in the middle. He sounded… off. But familiar.

And then I looked up, and I _froze_.

A large emptiness where part of his skull should be. A _hole._

And then the Noise was **loud.**

….he had a _hole in his head._

_**He had a hole. In his head.** _

_I have a hole in my head. He has a hole in his head. Why does he- why do I- ? Does it hurt? Did **They** give it to him? But they’re dead I killed them I could feel him staring why is he staring? _

I want to scratch.

_Wait nonono don’t scratchdon’tscratchdon’tscratchdon’ **tscratchdon’TSCRATCH-**_

I feel the pain as my jaw clamped down tighter on my forearm. One of his hands reach up to tug at the empty shinyless hole that was his dead eye socket.

What did the Papyrus say his name was?

Axe.

….

I don’t like that name.

_Axe. AxeAxeAxeAxe. Why am I reminded of the blue man and his screaming?_

~~_Sharp. Pointy things. Lodged in my head. Too sad, too angry, too **gone** to notice the pain. I screamed anyway. Now I’m awake and it hurts. Everything. A lot. Pain. Everywhere itching- don’t scratchdon’tscratchdontscrat-_ ~~

I bite down harder. I could hear something snapping-

“OH, AXE, I’D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY NEW FRIEND CORI! SHE’LL BE YOUR NEW FLOORMATE!”

Papyrus was tightly gripping my other hand. Under the slowly quieting pounding throb I could hear the concern flare up in his SOUL. He noticed...didn’t he?

_Calm down. It’s just a word. Words mean nothing. Ignore the pain. Don’t think about the itching…_

My teeth had loosened around my radius, slightly revealing an old bite mark that had _definitely_ been made worse by how hard I was biting down. I tasted powder in my mouth.

The large skeleton was staring at me. The shiny _blood_ red dot seemingly shrunken a little. I resolved to ignore the crater in his skull. Papyrus’ SOUL seemed to sigh in relief that I stopped unintentionally hurting myself and his hand loosened its grip around mine before continuing.

“ANYWAYS, ME AND CORI WERE JUST GOING DOWN FOR SOME OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! YOU ARE FREE TO JOIN IF YOU WANT!”

The strange skeleton spoke in a tone that was deep and barely above a loud whisper.

 **“.....sure…..lemme just….get my bro** ”

“THAT WOULD BE JUST FINE! I’M SURE PINE WOULD LOVE TO ASSIST IN MAKING MY SPAGHETTI! WE ALWAYS DID MAKE A GREAT TEAM AFTERALL!”

 ~~Axe~~ The skeleton simply nodded and lumbered off somewhere. His footsteps made no noise. Weird.

Papyrus enthusiastically dragged me along back to that downstairs place and ushered me into that room with the boxes with doors. I sat down at the large table (I was still confused about the table thing. I’m considering asking the Green Lady about it the next time.)

I watched in distant curiosity as he opened one of the doors on one of the hanging boxes and took out a few things. I had come to the conclusion that these ‘outside’ people made the boxes as little rooms to put the stuff in and keep them safe. I consider maybe I should ask them for one, maybe after I find the papers for the drawing.

 _Speaking of paper,_ I made sure to glance around to see if there was any I could use. So far, I can’t seem to find any…

The Papyrus was taking something out of a much larger box that was rooted to the ground. From what I could see he had something round and noticeably red in his hands. I vaguely noticed there was something coming up behind me. Suddenly, he puts down the thing and waves to someone behind me.

“OH, AXE, YOU BROUGHT PINE DOWN WITH YOU!”

I look behind me to see someone very, _very_ tall. He...kinda looked like Papyrus...but...taller and kinda off. I craned my head up so I could see his face, briefly stopping to look at the tainted shade of _orange_ that looked absolutely _saturated_ in _red_. The blackness of his sockets looked sunken and his arms were _way_ longer. I wondered if he gave good hugs.

.

.

.

.

.

Axe woke up that morning, as he had many other mornings. He was silent, apathetic, and kinda hungry, as the disturbingly large blood red light that took up most of his left eye flitted around the dark space of what was his bedroom for…..five or six months?

‘ _probably around...six by now…’_ he mused to himself as he shuffled off of his bed with a protesting creak, and picked up his ratty old hoodie from the floor.

He tripped and stumbled a bit on a random object that was somewhere to the right of him. Silently cursing his lack of depth perception he righted himself and scratched a little at the gaping crack that took up the side of his head with a scarred, spindly finger. He took a few seconds to collect his scattered thoughts.

It was slightly fuzzy, but he did remember some of the commotion that was happening around a few days ago. His brother was happy that his memory was improving a bit, one of the pros of getting sucked into this universe. He never used to remember anything that happened within the span of the past few days except for snow and **hunger** and **screaming and dragging and-**

….

_what was i….thinking about...again?_

He scratched at his eye socket, trying to remember. The pieces were gradually connecting together.

_papyrus…..not mine…..i think….the newer papyrus, the not broken papyrus….yeah, i think…..vanilla. vanilla’s brother….creampuff? paps?..i think….yeah._

And someone else. There was someone else. Him, he thought, but there were many of him here though. The _alternates._ Which ‘ _him’_ was he thinking of?

_smaller….loud, like papyrus his brother...snack….blue? blueberry?_

Axe mulled over the fragments of his memory. ~~Not his brother~~ Papyrus and the Blue copy were up on this floor a lot more than usual. He vaguely remembered hearing voices in the supposedly empty room next to his. But why? Why did they have any reason to be up here?

He barely remembered smelling something unusual...kinda like crayon wax. And something else. Something else he could not remember. He unhooked his finger from his socket. Eh.

Probably would come back to him later or something.

For now though. He was hungry.

He lumbered out, solely focused on getting to the kitchen to fix himself a snack or something. When he saw the Creampuff Papyrus and...someone else he didn’t recognise.

They looked to be shorter than Paps by a head, and smelled like...crayon wax and something else. Something familiar. Like yesterday. Were they the cause of whatever was happening? When he shuffled closer, he immediately recognized the smell.

It was a mix of crushed leaves and _blood._

His permagrin shifted up a little. He hasn’t smelled that smell in a while. Despite himself, it only made him hungrier.

He wasn’t really thinking when he walked right up behind them. The Creampuff was talking but he hadn’t noticed.

His eye light shrank and his right hand twitched as he properly took in this new person for the first time.

It was another skeleton, he wasn’t that surprised, but the fact that they didn’t look like a version of him or his brother was strange. He looked over the numerous bite and scratch marks that littered the surface of their bones, the collar, and the heavily cracked jaw. He noticed the smaller skeleton was staring up at him with large, vacant, lightless sockets.

_kinda like killer’s….i guess._

He kinda liked Killer, the two skeletons sometimes hung out in his room with some snacks and he helped him remember stuff when his brother Pine was busy. This skeleton looked as broken as him, probably even more, and that made him the slightest bit uncomfortable.

And then his eyes zeroed in on the top of the skeleton’s head, and he _froze._

_oh._

_**Snap-** _

It was then that he noticed they had one of their hands in their mouth. And was biting on it. Extremely hard. The hand seemed to jerk spasticly. The Creampuff was gripping their other hand tightly and Axe could see him flinch and twitch his hand towards them as if to attempt to pull it from their mouth.

Before he knew it, one spindly finger was hooked inside his socket and he _pulled._ And it grounded him enough to hear the Creampuff’s next words.

“OH, AXE, I’D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY NEW FRIEND CORI! SHE’LL BE YOUR NEW FLOORMATE!”

The Papyrus was tense, and uncomfortable, as he said those words, and Axe notices. He mulls over this new information a bit, letting his face relax and removing his hand from his dead socket. Floormate….which means….,they-she is staying up here with ‘us’. The “ _dangerous_ ” alternates. Although, looking at her again, she looked capable of defending herself… It’s times like these he wishes he still had the ability to CHECK SOULs. But he dismissed the thoughts. His head was hurting and he was hungry.

_…..eh. as long as…..she doesn’t bother….me...i’m fine with...her staying…_

….Wait. The Creampuff was still talking?

“ANYWAYS, ME AND CORI WERE JUST GOING DOWN FOR SOME OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! YOU ARE FREE TO JOIN IF YOU WANT!”

Axe blinked, but he isn’t saying no to free food. He took a while to find the words he was gonna say.

 **“.....sure…..lemme just….get my bro** ”

The skeleton…..Cori...was still staring at him. She was confusing. He tried his best to ignore her for the time being.

“THAT WOULD BE JUST FINE! I’M SURE PINE WOULD LOVE TO ASSIST IN MAKING MY SPAGHETTI! WE ALWAYS DID MAKE A GREAT TEAM AFTERALL!”

Axe nodded and wandered off to go get his brother.

\-----------

Axe and his brother Pine were comfortably quiet as they traveled downstairs. Or, rather, Pine was chattering on about mundane things and Axe grunted in confirmation under his breath occasionally.

When they got to the kitchen, Paps was taking some things for the spaghetti out of the shelves, and Cori was sitting at the table, looking at him with a strange curiosity. Needless to say, Axe was more or less relieved that her arm wasn’t in her mouth. It was hard to tell, but she seemed to be looking for something. Whatever it was, Axe didn’t have it in him to care.

Creampuff was just taking some tomatoes out of the fridge when he finally noticed the two entering the kitchen. Cori straightened and turned her head to look behind her. Axe noticed the way her hands twitched, like she didn’t know what to do with them.

“OH, AXE, YOU BROUGHT PINE DOWN WITH YOU!”

Axe nodded again and went to sit down at the table opposite of Cori as the two papyri chatted and started on the...brunch? He started tapping the table with one hand while he rested his heavily scarred head in the other. He heard the quieter slight rasp of Pine talking to Cori and decided to tune out for a bit.

He noticed after a while that Cori was looking at him intensely. This, he thought, would be the perfect opportunity for a pun. He dug around in his fractured head for one before speaking. He was glad his pun-making skills were one of the few things he kept after...the _incident._

“ **what is it? spit it out...pal. wouldn’t want...you...to be _biting the hand...that feeds you_...would you?”**

She just looked….confused. Axe dismissed her as not being a pun lover, like his brother.

“Axe.”

Speaking of his brother…

“Axe. I Swear To Asgore.”

Pine towers over him in all of his gigantic glory with a facial expression on his disfigured face that screamed indignant annoyance. The other Papyrus was shrieking in the background. He felt the cheesy grin start to grow on his face.

“ **what….bro? I’ve...been _meal_ ing to make an impression...and ur _soup_ this wonder...ful opportunity”**

“Cori I Am So Sorry You Have To Endure Such Horrible Punnery.” Pine glances concerned at Cori, who still has a look of blank confusion. Axe is chuckling at Creampuff’s obvious dismay while simultaneously cracking more food puns.

“NYO HO HOOOO! PINE PLEASE MAKE YOUR BROTHER STOP I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Paps has a look of utter dismay on his bony face as he finishes preparing the sauce. Axe wishes the others were here to _relish_ in this moment. The noodles were boiling, so Pine took the time to chastise his chuckling brother in a voice that was much louder than normal.

“BROTHER, PAPS AND I CANNOT TOLERATE LETTING YOU POISON OUR NEW FLOORMATE WITH YOUR UTTERLY HORRENDOUS PUNS! I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE THREE OF YOU AND, EVEN THOUGH I, THE GREAT PINE HAVE ENOUGH STAMINA TO LAST A LIFETIME, I REFUSE TO SPEND IT ENDURING MORE PUNS!”

Axe gives one last snicker, and then responds, “ **ok** ”

After all that, the sauce and the noodles were done and the spaghetti was finished. Axe immediately finished the whole thing in two large bites.

Everyone watched as Cori poked at the spaghetti and sniffed it before picking up a noodle and eating it. Then she paused, eyes wide, faint purple slowly growing across her cheeks, before grabbing large clumps of sauce and noodles and shoving it in her mouth, somehow not getting sauce anywhere other than her face and hands. Paps had a huge grin and Pine was excited too but Axe could see the concern on his face.

“I KNEW YOU COULDN’T RESIST THE LUXURIOUS CHARM OF OUR SPAGHETTI!”

Axe was partially confused the skeleton ate so quickly, it’s like she’d never eaten food befo-

_oh._

Axe locks eyes with Pine and they share a confused and slightly worried look. Pine seems to get the message as he leans down and touches the female skeleton’s shoulder.

“ Excuse Me Cori, But When Was The Last Time You Ate?”

She furrowed her brow bone, apparently not properly understanding the question.

Paps scratches his mandible before answering for her.

“I DID SEE HER EAT THOSE TACOS WITH BLUE ABOUT TWO DAYS AGO, BUT BEFORE THAT I DON’T KNOW”

…

“ **where did you find her?”**

“THE RED VERSION OF MY SANS SAID HE FOUND HER IN THE FOREST. SHE WAS UNABLE TO MOVE HER LEGS AND COVERED IN THIS WEIRD SMELLING SPAGHETTI SAUCE- OH THAT REMINDS ME! I HAVE TO GET HER SHIRT FROM MY ROOM!”

The Creampuff raced out of the kitchen, his loud footsteps following him on the way to his room.

Axe moved to get a bottle of ketchup from the large, ornate fridge. He sat down and took the time to process what had just happened, almost forgetting of Cori and Pine’s presence.

“ **well...shit.”**

“Swore.”

Axe jolted and narrowed his eyes at the scarred skeleton. Of all the times to talk, why now?

“Language Around The Lady, Brother.”

He wished he could forget this ever happened and go back to sleep. But here he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birds can't see glass  
> Cori = Bird confirmed
> 
> I'm running a poll in the comments as to which skeleton Cori should meet next. Should it be:  
> A: Dust  
> B: Killer  
> Here, I don't know if this works yet, but have this:  
> https://imonochroma.tumblr.com/


	4. A picture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I have a tumblr now and this is the only thing on it.

Im actually ok at drawing, not the best out there, but okay. I'm sure yall could do better.


	5. A christmas picture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cori in a christmas sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I want to share this drawing because I'm really proud of how it turned out! Don't worry, chapter 4 is coming out soon, these chapters are really long so it will take a while. I have everything planned out and whatnot, but I procrastinate so you should expect a chapter to be posted around the end of winter break! But, as a present, I think this counts I guess.

She's absolutely adorable in that sweater isn't she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 Kudos oh shit-


	6. A Quest Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cori officially starts her search for paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was gonna make this a lot longer, but yall have waited long enough for this. Here's chapter 4 after so long.

I finally found out what spaghetti was. And it was weird. And squiggly. And _good_.

~~_The red stuff looked like blood-_ ~~

It was good.

Everything was good.

I think I felt... _better?_

Than before.

The Not Papyrus….Pine? Asked me when I had last eaten.

Eaten?

Like putting things in your mouth? And then it tastes good?

I furrowed my brow and it hurt a bit but I ignored it.

I put a lot of things in my mouth, but none of those things tasted that good. Except for the tacos. And the spaghetti thing. Was it because they weren’t on one of those white circle things? Do the white circle things make things taste good?

Papyrus was talking and I wasn’t listening because I was distracted.

I ate all of the spaghetti squiggles, but there was a shiny grey thing on the plate that I didn’t notice before. I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the twinge of pain that came from my left socket.

It was on the circle thing. Was I supposed to eat it?

….

Probably.

I pick it up without a second glance and shove it in my mouth.

It was….chewy. And it tasted weird. And kinda pointy.

...

But _chewy_.

The thinner part of the shiny chewy thing hung out of my mouth as I gnawed on it. This was the best grey chewy thing I have ever had.

The bigger skeleton was tap-tap-tapping on the surface of the table. I liked the sound it made. I liked the way his hands, that looked so much like mine, shifted around. His hands were so interesting to look at.

My arm didn’t hurt as much. It shouldn’t have not hurt this much, considering how hard I bit down on it. My arm was not as good to chew on as the shiny chewy thing though. Did the spaghetti do this? Outside things were so weird…

As I continued to happily chew on the shiny thing, the Noise had slowed down to a comfortable enough pace for me to think. So I thought about a lot of things.

That place...my _prison_. (Though I heard Green call it a “ _Lab”_ once)

I killed everyone there.

_How did I do that?_

My head throbbed a little but I barely noticed it as I mulled over what I remembered.

There was...anger and sadness and screaming agony and….purple?

I think there was a lot of purple. Almost as much as there was _red_. I had no idea there were so many shades of red. Something about the Noise going _silent_ only made it more overwhelming.

…

I think I was on the ceiling at some point. How did I do that?

I narrowed my right eye a bit in slight confusion. I don’t think Green told me people could be on the ceiling, something about “gravity” I think. And spies! I didn’t forget the spies.

Did the purple have something to do with this? I will have to test this theory later.

My hands jitter. They miss having the crayons in them. They are still covered in ~~_blood_~~ spaghetti red. I take the thing out of my mouth and put it down to lick the red off of my fingers, and immediately put it back in afterwards. I don’t mind red. Red is a nice color. It looks good with many other colors, like maybe blue.

But probably not with green.

There were so many new colors outside. There were a lot of new sounds too. The other skeletons were nice and their colors were so bright and weird.

I stopped gnawing on the grey thing to look at whoever put their hand on my shoulder. Blood orange dimly glows from the person’s chest. It was the Pine guy.

“Miss Cori, You Have Been Zoned Out For Quite Some Time Now, Are You Alright?”

His SOUL sounded worried. When Green’s worried, something bad happens. Does this apply to Pine too? Is something going to happen?

“I….am fine.” I mutter the simple enough words through my teeth. My hand comes up to scratch a bit at my cracked jaw.

The other skeleton is staring at me. His fingers stopped tapping the table. I have no idea what to do. What is with all these strange skeleton people and staring at me?

But his big red shiny was interesting to look at.

“That’s Great News! And Feel Free To Have More Spaghetti If You Wish, Me And The Creampuff Made More Than Enough!”

Wait there’s _more_ spaghetti? My hands clenched and unclenched at the thought of more of those wonderful red drenched squiggles.

But I still have to look for paper.

…

This is a dilemma.

I do not know what to do.

I’d normally ask Green what to do but she’s not here.

I stare longingly at the table as if it knew the answer to this problem I have. Did it know the answer to such an important choice?

The table stayed silent. I don’t think tables had the ability to comprehend the dire circumstances.

That was a waste.

But then there were more sounds. Footsteps and a loud crashing when the door flew open.

A burst of bright red- orange marched through the room and stopped in front of me. It was Papyrus. He strode toward us until he was right in front of me and held the clean and fixed shirt out for me to see.

“HELLO AGAIN CORI!” The skeleton beams at me “I FIXED YOUR SHIRT LIKE I PROMISED! IT IS NOW CLEAN, FIXED AND UP TO THE STANDARDS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

The familiar smell of my grey shirt has me focused again. I quickly grabbed it out of his hands. But there was something different about it. Papyrus answers to my questioning stare.

“ THERE WAS A PRETTY BIG RIP IN THE FRONT SO I FIXED IT UP WITH A COOL STAR PATCH I FOUND!”

And then his eye sockets somehow got...bigger? And shiner.

“DO YOU LIKE IT?”

Why wouldn’t I like it?

I nod.

He gave Green’s shirt back. That’s all that matters. This white "star patch" thing only makes it better.

“WHY, YOU ARE WELCOME!” He sounded relieved for some reason.

I manage to tie the sleeves around my neck like one of those cool cape things I saw in one of Green’s books. The three all seemed to be looking at me again. But I don’t feel as exposed anymore. I relax and let the corners of my mouth turn up a bit. 

_Much better._

Papyrus and Pine perked up, their SOULs brightening in color. The other skeleton (I need to find a different name for him soon) was silent and listening to what was happening with one hand on his chin. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. I looked back at Papyrus.

He seems excited about something. He looks at me for a moment before holding his hand out.

“ I DON’T THINK I GOT TO PROPERLY SHOW OFF YOUR NEW ROOM, YOU KNOW, SINCE YOU FELL ASLEEP AND ALL, BUT THIS SEEMS LIKE THE PERFECT TIME TO GIVE YOU A TOUR OF THE FLOOR YOU WOULD BE SLEEPING ON!”

I stare at his hand for a moment, then put my hand in his before letting him drag me back upstairs.

___

Pine hummed to an unknown tune while he finished scooping up the remaining spaghetti and putting it into tupperware as the two skeletons left.

It would be a shame to waste precious food after all.

He glances back at the table, where his brother’s head is about to fall out of his hand with how heavy he was leaning down on it. The now vacant side of the table held a surprisingly empty plate and a chewed up fork that was resting haphazardly abandoned on the plate’s surface.

He recalled the skeleton in the orange t-shirt that was just sitting there recently. He remembered the horrendous looking collar and the _giant crack in her skull_ that was a little _too_ similar to his brother’s, and the multiple gouges and shallow indents dotting her arms that looked suspiciously like bite marks. He felt a vaguely churning feeling in his nonexistent stomach and he was reminded of the unfortunate monsters from that _hellhole_ he and his brother were dragged across dimensions from.

But he also remembered the slight blush of contentment and slight confusion she had after pecking at the spaghetti he and vanilla Papyrus made ( _he had to keep him from deviating from the recipe too much, but it was fine, he once made mistakes like that too)_ before proceeding to silently shove bits of food into her open maw like a starved….. _like a starved animal_. And the way she stared at everything with wide unnaturally empty eyes and the almost janky robotic way she moved. And when she tied the shirt around her neck and wore it like a cape. (It was adorable)

Miss Cori was confusing to say the least, like those rubix cube puzzles his brother used to play with. But it also looked like she needed help. Wherever she came from must not be good, if how they found her was any clue. _(He tried and failed to ignore the faint smell of human blood that wafted through the air)_

He hoped he could help with whatever it was. He couldn’t stand not being able to help anyone.

He finished cleaning up and turned around to Axe _Sans_ (he refused to call him anything else) staring into nothing again, slowly lifting a pointed phalange to scrape at his dead eye socket.

“Sans You’re Scratching Again”

**“hm?”**

Sans straightens up, hastily pulling his finger from his eye. His eyelight dilated a bit before looking at Pine.

**“Oh….sorry….didn’t notice.”**

Pine sighed. “I Know Brother, Just Needed To Remind You”

__

The tall skeleton didn’t let go of my hand while he led me back into the room again.

“NOW CORI, I KNOW YOU’VE SEEN THIS ROOM BEFORE, BUT I WANT TO BE THE BEST HOST AND GIVE YOU A PROPER TOUR OF THE FLOOR, SINCE YOU FELL ASLEEP BEFORE I COULD GIVE YOU ONE!”

Papyrus seemed to overflow with excitement at the opportunity. I tugged on the sleeves of the grey shirt still tied around my neck for a bit of comfort as I paid attention to whatever he was trying to do.

He pushed something on the wall and I had to rub my eyes as the room became much brighter. I had to squint my eyes for a bit. It was kinda uncomfortable.

But the room looked different when it was brighter. There were a lot more pretty colors to look at.

“IT’S A BIT PLAIN, BUT YOU’LL GET TO DECORATE IT SOON ENOUGH!” Papyrus continues in a loud but pleasant voice “WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO GO SHOPPING SOON (IF MY BROTHER ALLOWS IT OF COURSE)”

And then Papyrus went over to the wall cloth and pulled it back open to reveal the thing I tried so hard to cover up.

But I tried hard not to look at it too much.

…

I failed.

“WOWIE! THE VIEW FROM HERE IS WONDERFUL, ISN’T IT FRIEND?”

His SOUL continued to click happily as he said this, but I barely noticed because the _freakish invisible bane of existence is visible again and I don’t know what to do-_

I had the urge to touch it again, just to make sure it was still there. But I _really_ didn’t wanna touch it again, so I was just stuck in one place, staring at whatever _that_ is.

_Touch it._

No. It’s weird.

_Touch it._

No.

_You know you want to._

Don’t wanna!

_C’mon, just one tap._

No. Not gonna touch it.

I tried my best, but my hands and feet were twitching and I almost gave in to the temptation when I suddenly felt a hand tap on my cheekbone. Flinching, I finally snap out a trance I didn't even know I was in.

Oh. It was Papyrus. He sounded a bit concerned.

“CORI? ARE YOU OKAY? IS THIS ANOTHER ANGRY STARING CONTEST WITH THE WINDOW AGAIN? ARE YOU WINNING OR SOMETHING?”

A what? Staring….Contest? I slowly turn my head towards the slightly taller skeleton. What am I winning?

“SO IS IT A YES OR A NO?” His SOUL blinks and chimes in that very familiar way Green’s did when she was almost laughing. It was always the good kind of laughing. I decided I like when SOULs do that.

Too bad I still don’t know what I’m supposed to say. Or what a _“Staring Contest”_ is. I know what staring is, it’s the _contest_ part I’m not sure about.

“...”

“I’LL TAKE THAT AS A YES THEN!!”

I tug on the grey shirt sleeves for a bit as he rambles on about getting me clothes and other things I didn’t really understand while waving his pretty red gloves around. I liked listening to him talk.

But loud noises coming from outside the room made him have to stop.

“CREAMPUFFFFF! WHERE ARE YOUU? THE OTHERS ARE YELLING AT ME BECAUSE YOU AREN’T HERE YET!” I think I remember that voice.

_Why’s he calling him “Creampuff”? Isn’t he Papyrus? He said his name was Papyrus._

It was the Blue guy who was just as loud as Papyrus. He fed me delicious _tacos._ I really, _really_ like him. Not as much as I like Green though. I vaguely noticed the irritated tick coming from Papyrus’ SOUL at being called “Creampuff”. I guess it makes sense, it isn’t his name after all.

“JUST GET HIS COCCYX DOWN HERE ALREADY!” an angry voice barks from downstairs. “I REALLY WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH”

“SHUT UP YOU OVERSIZED GRAPE!”

“UGGGGGGGHHHHH! JUST LEAVE WITHOUT HIM! IT ISN’T THAT HARD!”

…

What’s a grape?

Papyrus looks at me apologetically.

“SORRY ABOUT THAT FRIEND! IT APPEARS I HAVE TO SET OFF ON MY RUN WITH THE OTHERS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST NEVER SLACK OFF, THAT’S MY BROTHER’S JOB!”

I simply watched as he started walking towards the open door, not moving at all.

“I’M SURE YOU’LL GET ALONG GREAT WITH YOUR NEW FLOORMATES! EVEN IF….NEVERMIND!”

He bounds out of the room, and I hear a “SEE YOU LATER CORI!!” followed by “I’M COMING DOWNSTAIRS! PLEASE DON’T START WITHOUT ME!” and I’m left alone in a room again.

What is with these people and leaving me alone in weird rooms?

I curl my hands around my sleeves a little tighter, just for added security.

_That’s wrong. I’m not alone, Green’s here with me._

_But somewhere else. At the same time._

_….Somehow._

_But it’s still okay I guess._

I stare at the door for a little while after that, still not moving from my spot.

_Maybe now I can look for some papers._

I finally decided to move to get my box of precious sticks from their hiding place. I was careful not to squeeze them too hard, the box and its contents were much too delicate and could break too easily.

I peeked out of the doorway, noticing that it was much darker than it was before, a lone light glaring from a very suspicious hole at the very end of the hallway.

_Oh no…..there's another one._

I will not let this stop me at all. Finding the paper is of utmost importance, even above the _spaghetti_.

So I walked down the hall.

...

I noticed this a while ago, but my feet seem to follow the Noise when I move, and the sounds from my feet meld with the constant throb until they seem to become the Noise itself. I’m not even sure If I make noise when I move anymore.

...

I guess it makes sense.

I slightly trail my claws against the wall with one hand, but I was careful not to use the sharp points.

All of the doors are closed, except for the one on the very end. Maybe they have paper in there.

As I got closer, however, I heard sounds coming from whatever was inside the door. It was similar to the sound the sticks made when I used them on paper, but much _sharper_ somehow.

And then I was right behind the door, and the scratching continued. There was a little space where the door was askew that showed a dark room. I lingered there for a bit before peeking in, the top of my head barely brushed the door frame.

There was definitely a person in there. But it was weird.

There was white, and there was blue, and it was probably another skeleton. But the weirdest thing about this stranger was their SOUL.

I could see it, and it stood out in the middle of it’s chest, but it wasn’t shiny.

It was just... _there._

It’s shape was off, but it still had color, a strange shade of red that looked only a little bit brighter than the red I kept in my box. It stuck to it in rings.

It sounded much different than the others, more hollow. I don’t have the words to describe it.

…

I’ve decided that it’s pretty anyway.

There was a red stick in his hand, and he was scraping it in a book. He looked extremely concentrated in whatever he was doing.

_Whatever he’s doing looks important. I must not disturb him._

With that thought, I start to slowly back away. I can find the paper somewhere else. I tried to duck my head through the opening on the door as quietly as I could. But the top of my head ended up grazing the opening of the door and made a noise.

The scratching sound stopped. And he was looking right at me.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who won my bois (and not bois)

**Author's Note:**

> Tee hee.


End file.
